This invention relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to a design of connecting a piston with a crankshaft in such a manner as to improve efficiency of the engine.
The internal combustion engines have long been used in the automotive industry in the form of a four cycle gasoline engine which operates in four basic cycles: intake, compression, power and exhaust. Automobile manufacturers strive to improve the fuel efficiency of an engine and increase power generated by the engine through modifications including the use of fewer moving parts in the engine, increasing the relative length of the power stroke relative to the other three cycles of the engine operation and other similar improvements. However, the piston rod-crankshaft connection remains relatively unchanged and various attempts to improve this area of an engine operation has not been totally successful. Therefore, there exists a need for an improvement in the piston rod-crankshaft connection for the purpose of improving efficiency of the engine which can be made in a simple and inexpensive way.